


Damn the Paperwork

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-07
Updated: 2000-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser can't concentrate at work when he thinks about Ray.





	Damn the Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
From:  
<lojojan>

 

<p><font size="2" face="Tahoma">Disclaimers: Blah, blah, blah,  
blah, blah.....</font></p>

<p><font size="2" face="Tahoma">Notes: I got bored at work again  
and wrote this little snippet up. </font></p>

<p><font size="2" face="Tahoma">Summary: Fraser can't concentrate at  
work when he thinks about Ray.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Author's website: </font><font size="3" face="Tahoma">http://home.att.net/~lojojan</font></p>

<p align="center"><font size="5" face="Tahoma">Damn the Paperwork</font></p>

<p align="center"><font size="4" face="Tahoma">by: Lori J</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">I am extremely distracted today.  
I cannot make myself concentrate on mundane paperwork. Instead, I keep  
thinking back to last night. And Ray. I cannot stop thinking about Ray.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Ray with his pale golden skin,  
glistening with sweat. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Ray's eyes dark with passion. His lips,  
swollen from kissing...</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">No. I must not think like this at the  
consulate. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Unfortunately, my  
self-admonishment comes too late as I am already aroused. Good  
thing that guard duty fell to Turnbull today. It would not do to  
be standing guard with an erection.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">My mind is stubborn though, and  
insists on recalling how soft Ray's skin felt, what he tasted  
like. How he felt pinned underneath my body, impaled on my cock.  
His voice whispering 'love you frase, love you.'</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">How can I be expected to work  
when I have such a man as my lover? This wild, unpredictable,  
exciting, enticing man that says he loves me. Loves *me*, Benton  
Fraser. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Ray *loves* me. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Strange to be loved again.  
Strange to be loved at all. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">After Victoria, I hardened my  
heart, built a wall around it. A wall of ice that was  
impenetrable. I made damn sure that no one would ever get in. I'm very  
good at pushing people away, almost an expert.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">But when Ray embraced me that  
first day, a crack appeared. That crack widened further when he  
stepped in front of a bullet to save my life. Slowly, slowly, the ice  
melted. By the time Ray and I proved Beth Botrelle's  
innocence, the wall was gone. When he broke down and cried in the car,  
I cried with him. In my heart, I cried with him. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">It didn't hurt as bad as I  
thought it would.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">That was the beginning. I drove  
Ray home and half-carried him up to his apartment. He was  
exhausted, physically and emotionally. He let me undress him and  
I felt as though I was undressing a doll; a priceless, breakable  
doll. In a way, I was. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">I tucked Ray in as though he was  
a child, smoothing the unruly spikes back. He looked up at me  
with eyes red-rimmed from crying and asked me to stay. Asked me  
to stay and hold him through the night. And so I did. </font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">There is very little that I can  
refuse Ray.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">That night, as I held him close  
to me, I realized I loved this man more than life itself. I fell  
asleep and woke to a kiss like the proverbial sleeping beauty. My eyes  
opened to find Ray leaning over me, pressing a kiss to my  
lips.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">That was the beginning. I hope it never  
ends.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Damn the paperwork, I can do it  
tomorrow. Smiling to myself, I thank Ray's 'I don't do paperwork' attitudefor  
influencing me. The Inspector looks shocked when I  
inform her that I am leaving for the day. She can't really argue; I have  
too many days leave accumulated. I need to see Ray, need  
to see my love.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Ray is surprised to see me. I had told  
him that I would not be able to make it to the precinct  
today. I love his smile, it lights up his entire face. This smile is  
nothing compared to the special one he saves for me and me  
only.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">I lean over and whisper in his  
ear. He is quick to rise from his seat. Ray walks over to  
Francesca, mumbles something to her about interviewing a suspect, and  
we leave posthaste. She gives me a knowing smile as we pass  
by. I return the smile, glad that Francesca and I are friends.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Ray, who has been walking  
slightly ahead of me, stops suddenly and turns around. The look  
in his eyes tell me that this will be an interesting afternoon.</font></p>

<p><font size="3" face="Tahoma">Much better than doing paperwork</font></p>

 

</lojojan>  



End file.
